Our Solemn Hour
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A stranger shows up at James and Lily's doorstep with a time turner forcing Lily and James into the future where they see their 15 year old son. Can Harry actually be able to stop his parents fate? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had for a while. I hope you all like it! I'm not used to writing Harry Potter fics :)**

The weather was unusually warm. Lily had just finished tucking 6 month year old Harry. James was dozing in front of the the warm flickering light of the fire. His tangled web of hair falling on all sides of his face, as if not knowing where to settle. On the fireplace was a half a dozen pictures of the Potters with their friends Sirius and Lupin. A book had fallen onto his lap. Lily smiled when she walked in, carrying a warm mug.

"James," she whispered. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Who's there?" He mumbled groggily, fixing his glasses. She gave a soft laugh.

"You fell asleep again,"she scolded. He smiled at her.

"Harry asleep?"

She nodded.

"He's so quiet,"she mused. "Especially for a baby."

James smiled.

"He has good manners, takes after his mother." Lily returned the smile when there was a knock at the door. James frowned.

"Rather late for a visitor." They glanced at each other before James opened the door. There stood an old women wrapped in a shall.

"May I help you, ma'm?"

"You have to change it," she whispered. James and Lily looked at each other.

"Change what?" Lily asked. The women rose her face.

"You're son's fate!"

James's face hardened.

"All right," he hissed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mrs. Figgs," the women rasped. "And I lived next door to your son his entire life."

"He's only 6 months old!" Lily protested.

"And I have seen what he has to live through and I saw this..."She held out a time turner. "And I've realized with all the pain and agony in the future if it could have been different that night...If you could live and he could still die, die and not come back... If Harry could maybe come back with you this time...and kill him...I had to try! For everyone's sake."Her voice was breathless.

"I don't understand what you are saying," James said, raising his voice. "But you need to leave NOW." He saw the fear in Lily's eyes.

"6 turns should do it," Mrs. Figgs murmured and grabbed a hold of James and Lily, before they could protest, and all three of them were thrusted into the future.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he spent another evening of solitude, avoiding Kreacher. He hated being trapped in this house. He frowned when he felt the house shake.

"What the..." He turned around as a flash of light appeared and stared at the three people standing in front of him. "James," he whispered softly.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I guess I should continue :)**

Sirius couldn't stop staring at James and Lily.

"Sirius? What's going on?" James demanded. Suddenly Mrs. Figgs crumpled to the floor. Sirius quickly rushed to her.

"What did you do?" He whispered as he held the old women in his arms. She held out the time turner and he closed his eyes.

"I had to," she rasped. "I had to try and save them...for Harry's sake." She placed the turner onto Sirius's palm with her shaking hands, "This way Harry can go back that night and stop He Who Must Not Be Named before it's too late." Sirius had tears in his eyes.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I had to try," she mumbled as he body shook. "So Harry could have a normal life."

James and Lily stared at Sirius and Mrs. Figgs as Mrs. Figgs finally gasped her last breath and fell limp in Sirius's arm. Sirius laid the body gently down on the rug. He stood up, shaking.

"Sirius, what the HELL is happening?" James said angrily. "Who is that woman? And why do you look so much older?"

Sirius turned and sear the fear in both Lily and James's eyes.

"I think you two better sit down," he mumbled as he tried to collect himself. "We have a lot to discuss. I'm going to have to get Dumbledore over here."

James slowly nodded, confusion still etched on his face. But he and Lily obeyed and sat down. After Sirius sent an owl to th Headmaster he sat down with them and as calmly as he could he told them what was happening.

* * *

A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared in the room. The three looked at the old wizard who stared at Mrs. Figgs.

"That poor misguided woman," he sighed. "I had no idea she would try and do something like this."

"Non of us did," said Sirius grimly. Dumbledore turned and his blue eyes watered when he saw young James and Lily.

"Did you...tell them what happened, Sirius?

Sirius nodded sadly.

"We're still adjusting," James said quietly.

"Can..." Lily lookd fearful. "Can we see our son?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't."

"Wait!" Sirius said angrily. "You're actually going to deny Harry the right to see his own father and mother?"

"We can't change the course of history anymore than we already have, Sirius!"

"Mrs. Figgs's idea isn't so bad! If Harry goes back and stops him from killing them..."

"Then that alone could have dire consequences on our future."

"HOW? We'd assure he was dead and not coming back! And we could save them!" Fury was filled in Sirius.

"Sirius, I know you are overwhelmed with seeing James and Lily alive again but we have already tampered with fate too much."

"It's too late," Sirius said quietly. "I had also written a letter to Harry as well, telling him to come here as soon as possible, with Lupin."

Dumbledore's normally calm eyes flashed with anger.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Harry has the right to at least MEET his parents! Even if he can't change the future!"Sirius roared.

"Please don't be angry with him," James said quickly.. "I askedhim to write that letter to Harry...so we could see him. I want to see what he turned out like."

Dumbledore sighed and tried to calm his breathing.

"All right," he mumbled. "I guess a visit couldn't hurt."

"Thank you," James said quietly. "For understanding."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It must be a lot to process," he said sadly.

"It is," said James grimly. "But I still want to see Harry. Even if we can't change what happens I want to see how he turned out to be. In case I never get to."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding written across his face.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the room and Harry and Lupin stood in the middle of it. They both stared at James and Lily in shock.

"James, Lily," Lupin breathed. Harry's eyes watered in tears as he glanced at Sirius who nodded, telling him they were real.

"Mom?" He whispered, his voice trembled. "Dad?"

James and Lily stood there in utter shock as they stared at the young man with dark hair and green eyes that was their son. Lily saw so much of James in the boy and James saw so much of Lily. No one could say anything.

An overwhelming sense of pride shot through both of them. Unable to control herself any longer Lily rushed up to her 15 year old son and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Harry froze, still in shock, and slowly hugged back and closed his eyes as tears spilled from them.

He was finally hugging his mother and he never wanted to let her go.

**PLEASE review! They make my day everytime!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

They sat down on the couch. Harry was still unable to truly believe that his parents were actually in this room. That he actually got to see them. He felt overwhelmed, unsure of what to say or do. So many emotions pumped through his body. He had always wanted to tell them so many things in the past but now that he had the chance to tell them his mouth felt like sandpaper. They couldn't stop staring at him as well. Dumbledore at there and looked at James, Lily, and Harry as well as Sirius and Lupin who couldn't stop staring at their old friends.

"Let's have some dinner, shall we?" He said. He could all sense they wanted to say stuff but were unsure of how to begin.

"Right," said Sirius quickly. "The dining room's down the-"

"Sirius it may have been a while since I was here," James interrupted with a slight smile. "But I know where the dining room is."

Sirius gave a soft smile. Lily smiled at Lupin when they all rose.

"You seemed to have aged well, Remus," she said in her usual gentle voice. Lupin nodded, and swallowed.

"It's good to...see you again, Lily," he finally managed to say.

"Tell me, Remus," said James with a grin. "Have you found yourself a girl, yet?"

Lupin was about to answer when Sirius interjected.

"He has but he's too afraid to start anything serious."

"Excuse me!" Lupin said, his voice rising. "What do you know about any of that?"

"I know more than you might think, mate," Sirius said with a wink. "Come on I've been your best friend for how many years? I know how you think. You're worried about hurting Tonks."

"Tonks?" Lily looked confused.

"Her real name is Nymphadora," said Sirius. "But don't ever call you that."

Lily smiled down at her son then.

"And you? Are you seeing anyone?" There was so much she didn't know about him.

Harry flushed and shot Sirius a murderous look before Sirius could say anything.

"No," he said quickly as he thought of Cho. Sirius was wise enough to take the hint. They finally arrived at the dining room. Dumbledore mumbled a few quick words and the once bare table was covered in food. Harry sat in between his parents.

The rest sat down and started to eat in silence. James broke the ice.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" He asked his son. It was the only thing he could think of.

"I love it," Harry answered instantly. James and Lily smiled at each other.

"I always felt more at home there than anywhere else," James said and Harry nodded.

"Me too."

"Harry's a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Sirius suddenly, pride filling in him. Harry looked down modestly when he added. "Youngest seeker in a century!"

"Really?" James looked impressed. "That would mean you'd have to join first year!"

"And he did," said Dumbledore. "He had an...unusual natural talent for flying."

James beamed with pride.

"I guess you're take after your old man," he said with a grin and Harry grinned back.

"Guess so," he said, feeling more comfortable with talking to them.

"He also has a certain...nack shall we say? For getting into trouble," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Like father, like son," chuckled Lily.

"I have to say," said Lupin. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione would give us three a run for our money when it comes to trouble," Lupin told James.

"Who's Ron and Hermione?" Lily asked.

"My friends," Harry said quickly. "My best friends actually.

She smiled down at them.

"I'd like to meet them then."

"So would I," added James.

"Actually," said Dumbledore suddenly. "I always thought Ron's twin brothers Fred and George would give you three a run for your money."

Lupin and Sirius laughed at that and Harry broke into a grin.

"I have to say I agree with you there," said Sirius with a nod, Lupin nodded.

"And you and James that you were troublemakers back in your day! I actually have to say Fred and George has probably broken more rules than you two have. They're also the only ones who had found the Marauders Map and knew how to use it."

"Really?" James said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well I'll definantly have to meet those two!"

"We'll have to see about that," Dumbledore said quickly. "Honestly the less people you meet, the better." James nodded with obvious dissapointment, but he knew what Dumbledore was saying was true.

They continued to eat and talk, Harry for once feeling like he was home.

* * *

"They used a time turner to bring Lily and James Potter back into the future, my Lord," Wormtail whispered elsewhere in the dark while kneeling. His voice was high pitched.

"I see," Voldemort hissed softly. "Well we'll have to assure that they come to us...so I can make sure they die. And of course Harry will have to come along too...this might be my chance to end him once and for all. His parents will be his undoing."

"How do we get them to come here my Lord?" Womrtail asked while trembling. Voldemort's cold fingers tapped against the armrest of his chair.

"I suggest it's high time we pay Harry's little friend Ron Weasley a visit," he breathed softly and stared into the darknes, plotting his next move.


End file.
